Śmierć
Życie Simów - Simowie rodzą się od kołyski i dożywają sędziwego wieku.... ale, czy na pewno? Są sposoby, przez które nasi Simowie umierają nie tylko z powodu starości! Sposoby na zabicie Sima The Sims Kupujemy Antyczną lampę za 375 simoleonów i gramy w nią. Jeżeli dżin powie: Ogień czy woda? albo: Praca czy relaks? wybieramy albo Ogień albo Relaks. I teraz: - przy Relaksie jak wyskoczy komunikat rozpoczynający się słowami "Wielkie kule ognia", to wtedy jest pożar; - przy Ogniu jak komunikat zakończy się słowem "Ogień", to pożar występuje tak samo. Teraz nie instaluj "Ogniomistrza" i czekaj, aż pożar dojdzie do Sima i zostaną popiołki. UWAGA: Ta sztuczka nie zawsze się sprawdza, ale tak może być. The Sims : Gwiazda 'Wylot' Wystarczy, że nasz Sim będzie miał niski (ale nie za bardzo, bo nie będzie chciał wejść) wskaźnik energi i każemy mu wejść do urządzenia do latania. Po chwili nasz sim wyleci w powietrze i słuch po nim zaginął. Ciekawostka: 'Czasem po tym wydarzeniu w gazecie może pojawić się informacja świadka, że widział latającego sima. The Sims: Światowe życie 'Porwanie przez kosmitów Kupujemy teleskop i obserwujemy gwiazdy, Sim być może zostanie porwany przez kosmitów i zostanie porwany. Jednak w porównaniu z The Sims 2, tutaj Sim nie wróci. 'Petarda' Postaw petardę w swoim domu, odpal ją i obserwuj rezultaty. The Sims: Abrakadabra 'Zjedzenie' Gdy jesteśmy ropuchą, smok może nas zjeść 'Smok' Kupujemy sobie "magiczne jajo", z którego wylęga się mały smok. Wystarczy poczekać aż podrośnie, zacznie zionąć ogniem i spali Simowi dom (włącznie z Simem). The Sims 2 'Strach' Wyprowadzamy naszego Sima w okolice grobów - najlepiej w nocy. Kiedy zjawią się duchy, z pewnością zaczną straszyć naszego sima. Nigdy jednak śmierc nie następuje za 1 razem, najczęściej dopiero za 6 lub 7. Umierający Sim wrzaśnie ze strachu, złapie się za swój nadgarstek i upadnie na ziemię. Twój Sim zmarł. UWAGA! Niektórzy Simowie mogą przeżyć atak serca. Ciekawostka: Duch sima, który nie przeżył ataku serca, będzie miał kolor różowy. 'Utonięcie' Budujemy basen z drabinką i każemy Simowi do niego wejść. Kiedy tak sobie pływa, usuwamy drabinkę. Gdy Sim osiągnie niski pasek energii lub głodu, wtedy się utopi. Ciekawostka: Sim, który umarł z tego powodu, będzie niebieski i będzie zostawiał po sobie kałuże wody (tak zmarła Władysława Zmrok). 'Choroba' Do wyboru cztery choroby: katar, zatrucie pokarmowe, zapalenie płuc i dziwna choroba. Katar wywołuje się przez karaluchy. Kupujemy kosz na śmieci lub ugniatacz śmieci. Gdy odpadów będzie wystarczająco dużo, każ Simowi wybrać opcję "Wynieś Śmieci". Sim opróżni kosz bądź ugniatacz i będzie niósł śmieciory do śmietnika przed domem. Teraz skasuj polecenie "Wynieś Śmieci". Odpadki zostaną na ziemi! Po pewnym czasie pojawią się karaluchy. Każ Simowi do nich podejść, albo je rozdeptywać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Sim dostanie kataru. Zatrucie pokarmowe wywołuje się poprzez zjadanie zepsutego bądź przypalonego jedzenia. Najlepiej gdy "ofiara" ma 0 punktów gotowania. Wtedy każ mu zrobić zapiekanki. Będą przypalone. Możesz je od razu zjeść, albo jeszcze lepiej: czekać, aż zaczną śmierdzieć. Wtedy zjadamy. Po kilku takich posiłkach Sim dostanie zatrucia pokarmowego. Dziwna choroba przychodzi, gdy nieostrożnie obchodzimy się Stacją biotechniczną firmy Simsanto. Sim może się też zarazić od innych chorych. Gdy Sim zachoruje na jedno z tych schorzeń, zacznij go męczyć. Nie bierz chorobowego, nie bierz lekarstw, jedz zepsute jedzenie. Po kilku dniach Sim powinno przerodzić się w zapalenie płuc. Sim umrze. Ciekawostka: Duch zmarłego na chorobę będzie zielony. 'Muchy' Talerzy po jedzeniu nie myjemy. Najlepiej zostawić je na podłodze i czekać, aż zaczną nad nimi latać muchy. Gdy będzie ich dość dużo, wprowadzamy naszą ofiarę do pomieszczenia z brudnymi talerzami. I czekamy, aż muchy z talerzy przerzucą się na naszego Sima, wtedy go zjedzą. Ciekawostka: Duch ofiary much będzie miał fioletowy kolor. 'Pożar' Wywołujemy pożar, najlepiej zostawiając na kuchence gotujące się jedzenie - każemy simowi odejść i zająć się czymś innym. Zanim pożar wybuchnie, najlepiej uniemożliwić naszej "ofierze" wyjście z pokoju. Zamurowujemy wszelkie drzwi. Pamiętaj - nie instaluj wykrywacza ognia, bo zaalarmuje Straż automatycznie! Ogień zacznie niszczyć wszystko, co stoi mu na drodze. W pewnej chwili Sim zacznie się fajczyć. Po prostu czekamy, aż się zjara. Ciekawostka: Duch spalonego Sima będzie miał intensywnie czerwony kolor. 'Zagłodzenie' Kasujemy lodówkę i telefon, lub zamurowujemy Sima w zamknięciu. Możemy też po prostu w Trybie Opcji wyłączyć wolną wolę i przestać zajmować się simem. Aby nie czekać długo, po prostu doprowadźmy wcześniej pasek głodu do niskiego stanu. W końcu Sim złapie się za żołądek i padnie na ziemię. I mamy sima z głowy. Ciekawostka: Sim, który umarł z głodu, może pojawiać się pod postacią przezroczystego ducha, który często będzie zaglądał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu jedzenia . 'Porażenie prądem' Czekamy, aż w simowym domu zepsuje się jakaś rzecz działająca na prąd, np. ugniatacz śmieci, telewizor, czy komputer. Nie wzywamy jednak fachowca - naprawę zostawiamy w rękach sima, najlepiej z 0 punktów techniki. UWAGA! Jeżeli nasz Sim będzie miał farta, może przeżyć i naprawić tą rzecz. W większości przypadków nasz Sim zostanie porażony prądem, i tylko usmoli się. Mój Sim został porażony 17 (!) razy i nadal żył. Śmierć to czysty przypadek w tej kwestii. Ciekawostka: Simowe ofiary prądu pojawiają się jako żółte duchy, które od czasu do czasu samoistnie rażą się prądem. 'Starość' Aby uśmiercić Sima w ten sposób, nie trzeba się wysilać. Po prostu kierujemy Simem przez całe jego życie, aż do końca ostatniego etapu - Emeryta. Można też przy słabej aspiracji ciągle karmić emeryta Eliksirem Młodości. Zacznie przy każdym łyku tracić po 3 dni tak długo, aż wyciągnie kopyta. Uderzenie satelity Kiedy zapadnie noc, wybieramy sima, którego chcemy uśmiercić. Klikamy na dowolne miejsce na zewnątrz domu i wybieramy opcję "Patrz w gwiazdy". Sim rozłoży się na trawie i zacznie gwizdać, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Kiedy będzie patrzył dostatecznie długo, satelita spadnie prosto na niego. Ciekawostka: Simowie zgnieceni przez satelitę mogą powrócić pod postacią ducha koloru pomarańczowego. Przy okazji, oprócz pozbycia się niechcianego Sima, możemy zyskać coś jeszcze...kasę! Wystarczy sprzedać satelitę, która nigdy nie kosztuje mniej niż 1000$. The Sims 2: Nocne życie 'Wampir' Nasz Sim musi być Wampirem, gdy już będzie idziemy z nim na Słońce (poza dom, w dzień) i czekamy, aż jego potrzeby zaczną maleć, w końcu umrze. The Sims 2: Na Studiach 'Krowokwiat' Najpierw musimy zakupić Krowokwiat w Nagrodach Kariery tam nazywa się Laganaphilis Simnovori, nie karmimy go, gramy dalej i czekamy, aż na jego języku pojawi się kawałek tortu. Teraz każemy Simowi zabrać tort, jednak Krowokwiat nie da za wygraną i zje Sima. UWAGA! Krowokwiat wysunie język z apetycznym tortem, tylko wtedy, gdy będzie głodny, więc postaraj się go nie karmić. Ciekawostka: Duch Sima pożartego przez Krowokwiata będzie miał kolor zielony,będzie trochę podobny do simorośli. The Sims 2: Własny biznes 'Wypadek windy' Sim wchodząc do windy i uprawiając w niej wielokrotnie bara-bara niszczy ją, a za którymś razem ta spada wraz z Simem, a gdy ten wychodzi kręci mu się w głowie, upada i umiera. UWAGA! Simowie czasem mogą przeżyć. 'Latawiec' Gdy puszczamy zły latawiec, trafi w niego piorun i kopnie naszego Sima. Wówczas Sim umiera. Czasami Sim przeżyje. The Sims 2: Zwierzaki 'Szynszyla' Kupujesz Twojemu Simowi szynszylę w klatce, bawisz się z nią, przytulasz, ale nie myjesz klatki. W końcu ta zacznie robić się brudna, a jeśli Sim bawił się z szynszylą nałyka się pewnej śmiertelnej choroby. The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku 'Grad' Czasem się trafi, że zacznie padać z nieba grad. To dobra okazja, by wypuścić Sima na powietrze. Gdy wyjdzie patrzymy, jak ofiara zostaje trafiona kilkaset razy kulkami gradu w głowę i umiera. 'Piorun' Czekamy, aż na dworze zacznie sie burza z piorunami. Wtedy wyprowadzamy sima na dwór (Nie możemy mieć zakupionego piorunochronu). Może przy odrobinie szczęścia Sima trafi piorun. Jest jednak łatwiejszy sposób, kupujemy sprzęt elektroniczny i go używamy, ale najlepiej kupić wannę ogrodową i się w niej kąpać, Sima trafi piorun. Można też wejść do basenu... UWAGA! Ten sposób nie zawsze działa, czasami Sim zostanie tylko usmolony i będzie musiał się wykąpać. 'Poparzenie słoneczne' Wystawiamy naszego Sima na otwarte słońce i czekamy, aż zrobi się cały czerwony, a jego temperatura osiągnie maksymalną. Możemy też wycisnąć kilkakrotnie sok z pomidorów. W końcu Sim nie wytrzyma ciepła. 'Zamarznięcie' Wystarczy go wystawić na mróz i nie zajmować się nim. Po jakimś czasie na jego termometrze rtęć opadnie do minimum, jego skóra zrobi się sina i skostniały Sim pada na ziemię. Jeśli ktoś go szybko nie ogrzeje (suszarką do włosów), umiera. 'Studnia Życzeń' Gy dostaniemy od Towarzystwa Ogrodniczego studnię życzeń i zażyczymy sobie pieniądze, worek z forsą może dosłownie spaść naszemu Simowi na głowę. Wówczas Sim umiera. UWAGA! Rzadko się to udaje. The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie 'Przygniecenie' Kupujemy łóżko chowane i często otwieramy je i zamykamy. Pewnego razu Sim będzie zmęczony, a łóżko spadnie mu na łeb i cześć. UWAGA! Potrzeba niskiego komfortu, żeby to uzyskać. Oczywiście czasem sim może dalej żyć. 'Wypadek windy' Sim wchodząc do windy i uprawiając w niej wielokrotnie bara-bara niszczy ją, a za którymś razem ta spada wraz z Simem, a gdy ten wychodzi kręci mu się w głowie, upada i umiera. Uwaga: Sims może przeżyć The Sims 2: Na święta Akcesoria 'Renifer' Kupujemy dekoracyjnego świecącego renifera, czasem gdy Sim będzie go głaskał może go trafić prąd i umrze. Poprzez kody... Można otworzyć okienko kodów''' (Control + Shift + C)' i wpisać znany nam już kod: '''boolProp testingcheatsenabled true' Następnie z wciśniętym SHIFTEM klikamy na Sima i wybieramy "Spawn.."/ "Rodney's Death Creator". Pojawi się na nagrobek i wybieramy opcję, którą chcemy. Możemy zapoznać się z poniższym tłumaczeniem: "Die of Old Age" - Zgiń przez starosć. "Die of Disease" - Zgiń poprzez chorobę. "Die of Satelite" - Zgiń przez spadającą satelitę. "Die of Starvation" - Zgiń przez głodówkę. "Die by Flies" - Zgiń przez muchy. "Die of Lightning" - Zgiń przez Piorun. "Die from Fright" - Zgiń przez Strach. "Die of Drowning" - Zgiń przez Utonięcie. "Die of Electrocution" - Zgiń przez porażenie prądem. "Die of Fire" - Zgiń przez pożar. "Die by Hail" - Zgiń od gradobicia. W The Sims 3 wpisujemy kod testingcheatsenabled true. Następnie przeciągamy pasek głodu do końca w lewo. Pasek zrobi się czerwony i Sim umrze. Ciekawostka: Możesz przeciągnąć pasek potrzeb w prawo aby twój sim miał wszystkie potrzeby w kolorze zielonym. Przedłużanie życia Sima The Sims 2 W The Sims 2 życie Sima można przedłużyć wyłącznie dzięki Eliksirowi życia, dzięki niemu Sim po wypiciu jednej szklanki będzie mógł zostać dłużej w swojej kategorii wiekowej UWAGA! Nie należy spożywać eliksiru podczas niedawnych urodzin, eliksir polega na przedłużeniu dni Sima, a nie jego lat, przez co nie zostaniemy z dorosłego nastolatkiem, więc po wypiciu Sim będzie bez zmian. Ciekawostka: Eliksir życia kończy się po wypiciu kilku szklanek, później trzeba kupić nowy. Poprzez kod: wpisujemy w konsoli "aging off" - od tej pory Sim już nie będzie się starzał. by przywrócić starzenie się, trzeba po prostu wpisać "aging on". Ratowanie od śmierci w The Sims 2 Kiedy przychodzi Mroczny Kosiarz, wybieramy Sima, który miał dobre stosunki ze zmarłym. Potem klikamy na Kosiarzu i wybieramy opcję "Prośba o życie kochanej osoby". Wtedy Sim zacznie błagać Kosiarza na kolanach, drąc się wniebogłosy. Wtedy Kosiarz pomruczy coś pod otworem nosowym, czasem gdzieś zadzwoni i odrzuci kosę jak bumerang. Wtedy Sim wstaje. Kosiarz pokazuje mu światełko, a następnie chowa je za plecami w którejś z łap. Każe Simowi zgadnąć, w której. Zazwyczaj Sim wygrywa i trupek wstaje. UWAGA: Nie można ratować od śmierci emerytów umierających ze starości. The Sims 2: Na studiach Krowokwiat służy do zabijania Simów, ale i nie tylko, podczas gdy jakiś Sim zostanie połknięty przez Krokowiata możemy (podobnie jak krowę) wydusić z niego pewien napój, który posiada właściwości Eliksiru Życia. Napój to tak naprawdę ten Sim, nasz Sim więc go wypije. Przydatna informacja: Przeciętne życie Sima trwa 70 dni. Jednak zależnie od Aspiracji może się skrócić lub wydłużyć. The Sims 3: Owoc życia przedłuża życie sima o 1 dzień. Aby zacząć samodzielną uprawę tej rośliny potrzebny jest 7 poziom ogrodnictwa. Ambrozja wymaga 10 poziomu gotowania, jej przepis jest strasznie drogi i wymaga rzadkich składników (owoc życia i ryba śmierci). Mimo tego jest opłacalna gdyż zeruje wiek sima (w obrębie jego grupy wiekowej, zmiana grupy wiekowej wstecz jest niemożliwa). Można też po prostu stać się wampirem. Żyją one ok. 5 razy dłużej od normalnego sima. Jak przywrócić sima do życia? The Sims 2 Tu możemy tylko błagać Mrocznego Kosiarza o życie ukochanej osoby lub poczekać na dodatek The Sims 2 Na Studiach. W nim dochodzi nam specjalny telefon (Wskrzeszeniomat), który możemy kupić w nagrodach kariery. Dzięki niemu możemy dzwonić wprost do Mrocznego Kosiara w dzień i w nocy i prosić go (za sporą opłatą) o wskrzeszanie naszych bliskich. (Jednak będą zombi.) The Sims 3 Tutaj można zrobić tak. Musimy ugotować Ambrozję (owoc życia i ryba śmierci) i namówić Sima-Ducha do zjedzenia jej, dzięki temu jest szansa, że wróci on do życia. Czasem pojawia nam się okazja w Centrum Naukowym Landgraaba, gdzie możemy przynieść nagrobek (szczątki) zmarłego, a oni sprawią że nasz krewny pojawi się, co prawda jako duch, ale będziemy mogli go kontrolować jak normalnego sima. UWAGA! Jeśli nasz Sim zajdzie w ciążę ze wskrzeszonym Simem-Duchem dziecko może być duchem. Ciekawostka: W The Sims 3, gdy damy Simowi cechę "Pechowiec", Kosiarz... go nie zabierze!!! (No chyba że ze starości.) Pojawi się komunikat, że pech Twojego Sima go śmieszy i przyjdzie po niego później! Kategoria:The Sims Kategoria:The Sims 2 Kategoria:The Sims 3